


Эликсир долголетия

by Inuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, M/M, Moon, Mythology - Freeform, WTF Katsudno 2018, sun - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Заря подхватила непонятную хворь, и Луне с Солнцем пришлось идти за помощью к колдунье. Колдунья, в свою очередь, послала Луну в дальний путь, а Солнце оставила при себе.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	Эликсир долголетия

Колдунья смотрела холодно, она так и не разомкнула губ с момента их появления. Юра старался не вертеться на месте, только распушился весь, выпятил золотистую грудку да вскинул гордо голову, показывая, что готов драться.

Виктор был бы рад одернуть его, но лапы подрагивали от волнения. Он уже сбегал к Яблоне, попросил молодильных яблок. Та лишь повела ветвями и пропела, что яблоки вряд ли помогут. Возможно, стоит поискать мертвую и живую воду, но утверждать, что это поможет, Яблоня не могла.

Пришлось им идти к колдунье. Юра сначала обозвал ее ведьмой, хорохорился, фырчал и смотрел с тоской на темное небо. Несколько часов назад должен был начаться светлый день, но без Милы-Зари все было бесполезно. Юра сам не мог взлететь, Мила всегда пряла алое или золотое покрывало для рассвета, которое Юра-Солнце уносил с собой к небосводу, знаменуя наступление нового утра.

Виктор повел усами, принюхиваясь — в доме колдуньи пахло свежими травами, — припал нежным брюхом к деревянному полу и, наплевав на приличия, принял человеческий вид. Первым делом отряхнул брюки, поправил водолазку и уже приготовился объясняться, как заговорила сама ведьма.

— Неужели, — равнодушным грудным голосом произнесла она. — Хоть у кого-то голова варит.

Юра пораженно пискнул и, ударившись оземь, тоже вскочил на ноги. 

— Могла бы сказать, ведьма! — раздраженно выплюнул он, пытаясь пригладить взъерошенные волосы. В легком полумраке даже сейчас пряди его волос немного отсвечивали золотым. Солнце, что с него взять.

Колдунья только приподняла бровь и холодно на него посмотрела. Виктор поспешил вмешаться, пока Юру не превратили в лягушку или в слизняка. Слизняк-Солнце — вот будет прекрасно! Яков обрадовался бы. В сущности, это Яков и прислал с Жар-Птицей совет обратиться за помощью к ведь… колдунье. Написал, что Лилия собаку и не только съела в колдовстве, «и раз уж вы допустили, чтобы на Зарю хворь напала, вы и решайте проблему, окаянные». Виктор покрутил письмо, выгнал Жар-Птицу обратно, скормив огненной курице недельный запас зерна, и рассказал все Юре. Милу оставили с Гошей. Водяной свистнул русалок и пообещал, что позаботится и близко к дому никого не подпустит.

В принципе, только идиоты, наверное, отправились бы искать приключений в такую темень. Простые люди наверняка уже поняли, что в Заповедном лесу приключилась беда, и сидели по домам. По крайней мере, на этот раз жизнерадостный и до жути самовлюбленный крокодил из соседнего мира был ни при чем, ему после прошлого случая ход в леса вообще был заказан.

— Нам нужна ваша помощь, — примирительно произнес Виктор, закинув косу за спину. — Если Заря от хвори не избавится, будет вечная ночь. Без луны.

— Мне хватает огня, — холодно ответила Лилия. — Ни лунный, ни тем более солнечный свет мне не нужны. Почему я должна помогать вам?

— Но остальным людям нужен свет, — возразил Виктор, исподтишка показав Юре кулак, чтобы не вмешивался. — А сами мы помочь ничем не можем, Мила не просыпается. Разве что отыскать ручей с мертвой и живой водой…

— Не поможет, — отрезала Лилия. — Заре эликсир долголетия нужен, он враз излечит все хвори, водой только хуже можете сделать. — Высокая, в черном платье и со строгой прической, колдунья внушала страх. Почти как Яков, когда становился драконом и пролетал мимо.

— А где можно отыскать эликсир бессмертия?..

— На Луне.

Юра зафыркал, и даже строгий взгляд Лилии не успокоил его. Виктор потер шею. Яков оставил его за старшего, не иначе был пьян в тот момент или засыпал. Такая глупость нормальному здоровому дракону в голову прийти не могла. Может, старость сказывалась?

— Я — луна, — напомнил Виктор и подавил желание повести ушами. В заячьей форме он чувствовал себя спокойнее: больше звуков, даже едва слышимых, а человеческий слух был куда менее острым.

— Я сказала — на Луне, — раздраженно повторила Лилия, пока Юра бессовестно ржал. Конем ему надо было становиться, Сивкой-Буркой, а не перепелом-Солнцем. Виктор глазом моргнуть не успел, как Лилия оказалась перед Юрой и больно сжала длинными тонкими пальцами его подбородок. — Глупость, к счастью, не заразна, зато отсутствие воспитания налицо. Повелитель Гроз зря отпустил тебя к Заре так скоро.

Юра только хлопал глазами, но вырваться не пытался. У ведь… колдуньи были острые когти. Виктор спрятал лицо в ладонях и подумал, что сейчас оставит Юрку здесь, а сам соберет вещи и переедет… куда-нибудь. Хотя кого он обманывал — случай был не тот, чтобы сбежать, да и Милу жаль. Она точно не виновата, что у нее Солнце такое, палец ему в рот не клади — всю руку откусит.

— Лилия, постойте, — Виктор шумно выдохнул и обернулся. Сделал страшные глаза и опять погрозил Юре кулаком. — Давайте я оставлю вам Солнце, а вы расскажете, как попасть на Луну. Я принесу вам эликсир долголетия, обещаю.

Юра бы завопил сейчас, но ведь… колдунья крепко держала его. Поэтому он только шумно задышал через нос, как разъяренный конь. Нет, ему точно следовало родиться жеребенком.  
Лилия медленно повернула голову и смерила Виктор внимательным взглядом.

— Что ж, — размеренно произнесла она. — Такой контракт меня устроит. А этого молодца я поучу вежливости. Его дедушке напишу сама, Повелитель Гроз, пожалуй, даже обрадуется. — Лилия снова отвернулась к Юре, с ужасом взиравшему на нее. — Тут нужна твердая женская рука.

Виктор малодушно закивал. Юра ему уши оторвет, но Мила важнее. К тому же Луна… Если Виктор правильно догадался, то ему предстояла встреча с одним очаровательным кроликом. По крайней мере, хотелось верить, что он живет именно там.

*******

  
На Луне оказался довольно скучный пейзаж. Однообразный. Виктор привстал на лапы, повел усами, принюхался: пахло пылью и травами. Стояла глубокая тишина, Виктор даже не мог представить, чтобы в этой гористой местности кто-нибудь когда-нибудь веселился. 

Луна словно не была предназначена для подобного, но Виктор-то помнил, как в прошлом году старый заяц, служивший еще прапрабабке Милы, собрал всех зайцев и кроликов из знакомых миров — и тех, что были Лунами, и тех, что просто жили на Луне. На древней поляне собралось невиданное число зверей, Виктору едва не оттоптали лапы. Он было подумал сбежать пораньше, а потом встретил его.

Тот очаровательный кролик с прелестной черной шубкой запомнился Виктору не только красотой, но и застенчивостью. Жаль, они не видели друг друга в человеческом облике, старый заяц поставил такое условие, но Виктору хватило и этого, особенно когда кролик, набравшись смелости, ткнулся в него носом и что-то пробормотал насчет красивейшей серебристой шубки на свете. Что ж, Виктор действительно гордился своей шубкой, он был самой красивой Луной. Но и лунный кролик был прекрасен, от него исходил удивительный травяной запах, который медленно, но верно сводил Виктора с ума всю встречу. Они так и не успели толком пообщаться, потому что один из кроликов припомнил, как его предок принес себя в жертву божеству, и пустился в пляс. Очаровательный черный кролик уже через пару мгновений затерялся в толпе, а Виктора утащили в общий круг зайцев, служивших Заре.

Может ли быть, что именно на этой Луне он встретит того самого кролика? Лун было много, зайцев-Лун и кроликов-Лун тоже хватало. Но Виктору хотелось надеяться.

Неожиданно гористая местность сменилась садом. Виктор прыгнул на пригорок и замер, оглядываясь. Запах пыли исчез, остался только острый запах трав и цветов, которыми пестрел огромный сад. По его краям росли высокие деревья, создавая естественную изгородь высотой с дракона, а то и больше. В центре сада возвышался нефритовый дворец, а рядом кто-то выстроил крепкое светло-серое здание в два этажа из простого лунного камня. Из трубы на крыше шел дым.

По-прежнему стояла тишина, но теперь Виктор уловил едва различимые звуки. Возможно, из дворца? Он стукнул лапами по пригорку и легко соскочил вниз, прямо на тропинку между травами. Он сразу узнал гвоздику и мак, заметил лавр, но большинство растений ему не были знакомы. В какой-то момент Виктор остановился посреди тропинки и снова принюхался, поднявшись на задние лапы — что-то привлекло его внимание, но что именно, он понять никак не мог. Подпрыгнул для верности, заодно оглядываясь по сторонам — и едва не шлепнулся в пыль: из серого здания вышел человек. Самый настоящий человек. Виктор пораженно смотрел, как он поднимается по ступеням во дворец и навстречу выбегает еще один человек в красно-золотистых одеждах. Первый человек был одет в простую рубашку и штаны, а сверху Виктор разглядел темно-серый плотный фартук. Почти такой же он видел дома у кузнецов, но этот юноша на кузнеца явно не походил.

Внезапно за спиной раздался шорох, и Виктор резко отпрыгнул в сторону, проклиная себя за невнимательность. Однако перед ним оказался всего лишь петух. Яркие цвета смотрелись до странного неуместно в этом саду, но петух не замечал этого. Он наклонил голову, разглядывая зайца.

«Кто ты?»

«А ты?»

«Пф. Иди за мной».

Петух тряхнул высоким темным гребнем, взмахнул крыльям и важно прошагал вперед. Виктор только перевел дух, как вдруг на тропинку выскочила золотисто-рыжая собака, а вдалеке послышались поспешные шаги.

— Стойте! Да подождите!

Виктор бросился в траву, но петух уже развернулся, налетел на него и придавил всем телом. Виктор оттолкнулся изо всех сил и едва не угодил в морду подбежавшему псу.

— Хватит, — воскликнул человек в фартуке. Очки у него покосились, волосы растрепались после быстрого бега, и все-таки Виктор нашел его… очаровательным.

Собака тут же перекинулась. Ей оказался тот самый парень в золотистых одеждах. Он широко улыбнулся и присел перед Виктором.

— Привет. Ты кто? Сара сказала, что у нас гости. Микки хотел проверить, но Сынгиль вызвался раньше, так что тебе стоит порадоваться. Микки думает, что все хотят украсть Сару, Эмилю из-за этого вечно достается. А! Эмиль из соседнего мира, он — солнце…

— Пхичит.

Виктор с благодарностью посмотрел на человека в фартуке. Петух отчетливо фыркнул, отряхнул перья и важно прошел мимо них по направлению ко дворцу.

— Прости, он не очень любит чужаков, — юноша в фартуке наконец поправил очки и присел перед Виктором. — Привет. Может, ты станешь человеком?

Если бы зайцы умели улыбаться, Виктор давно бы расплылся в улыбке. Вместо этого он кивнул и перекинулся в воздухе. Плащ пришлось немного поправить, да и у водолазки сбились рукава, но это было ожидаемо. Зато брюки на этот раз остались чистыми.

— Привет, — сказал он и все-таки улыбнулся. — Я пришел за помощью.

Человек в фартуке отчего-то замер, покраснел и бросил беспомощный взгляд на Пхичита. Виктор решил, что путешествие уже удалось.

*******

  
Как оказалось, на этой Луне жили всего пятеро… Виктор назвал их мысленно людьми, но на самом деле Пхичит, Сынгиль и Юри — этот очаровательный юноша в фартуке — были лунными зверьми. Сара и Микки, брат с сестрой, сбежали в этот мир из дома, где шла непрекращающаяся война между Ночью и Днем. Им надоело воевать, поэтому они решили поселиться на этой Луне. Сара с улыбкой встретила Виктора и сразу осадила брата, когда тот попытался выяснить, кто Виктор такой и не лучше ли ему убраться отсюда поскорее.

Пхичит хихикнул, Сынгиль — не самый дружелюбный и разговорчивый молодой человек в ярких одеждах — только закатил глаза, а Юри потупил взгляд и, кажется, захотел поскорее покинуть дворец.

— Я ищу эликсир долголетия, — честно сказал Виктор. — Наша Заря, которая начинает день и ночь, заболела. Колдунья посоветовала принести эликсир долголетия с вашей Луны. Пока Заря хворает, в нашем мире царит вечная тьма. Ни Солнце, ни Луна не могут без нее взойти на небосвод.

— Это нас не касается, — фыркнул Микки. Он стукнул кулаком по латам, в которые был облачен. — Мы не поможем.

— Это не нам решать, — возразила Сара. Она перевела взгляд на Юри. — Что ты скажешь, алхимик?

Юри облизал губы. Он все еще выглядел смущенным, а Виктор до сих пор не понимал, почему. Только Пхичит, кажется, догадывался, судя по его загадочной улыбке.

— Я… я могу сделать эликсир, — наконец сказал Юри, глядя только на Сару. — Мне нужно собрать ингредиенты, а после понадобится время, чтобы сварить его.

— Конечно, — кивнула она. — Я не вправе тебе приказывать или что-то запрещать. Виктор, — обратилась к нему Сара, — ты можешь занять любую из комнат во дворце. Места здесь хватит всем.

— Если вы позволите, я бы хотел поселиться поближе к Юри, — Виктор обворожительно улыбнулся. — Вдруг я смогу чем-то помочь.

Пхичит только захихикал.

— Юри живет в мастерской, — сдал он друга. — Но, думаю, на втором этаже найдется место для еще одного матраса. Да, Юри?

Юри посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, перевел взгляд на Виктора и, пискнув «извините», сбежал из залы.

— В общем, он согласен, — весело констатировал Пхичит и подмигнул Виктору. — Только не отвлекай его.

На втором этаже мастерской и правда оказалось просторно. Юри, смирившийся с неожиданным соседством, принес матрас, свежее постельное белье и отдал одну из своих подушек. Все это время он посматривал украдкой, и Виктора накрывало неуместное веселье. Он помнил, что стоит поторопиться, но Юри был таким… таким… необычным, что хотелось узнать его получше. А еще он чем-то напоминал того очаровательного кролика с черной шерсткой. Может быть, все же повезло?

— Мы начнем собирать ингредиенты после сна, — сообщил Юри, когда Виктор устроился на новом месте. — Ты… поможешь?

— Если ты покажешь, какие травы нужно собирать, то конечно. — Он осмотрел кровать. — Я привык ночевать в заячьей форме, так удобнее. Ничего?

— Д-да, конечно. — Юри закивал. — Я просто… ну, привык к такому виду… В смысле, так удобнее держать пестик.

— В кроличьих лапках и правда сложно что-то удержать, — согласился Виктор. — Но ты совсем не принимаешь свой настоящий облик?

— Иногда. Иногда, когда… когда хочу побегать, — Юри застенчиво улыбнулся, и Виктор распахнул глаза. Улыбка преображала его лицо, делала Юри моложе и еще прекраснее. Можно ли было присвоить эту улыбку себе?

— Может, побегаем вместе? — как бы невзначай предложил он. — Например, утром.

— Здесь не бывает утра, — покачал головой Юри. — Но мы… да… можем, когда ты проснешься.

— Отлично! Если ты проснешься раньше меня, обязательно разбуди.

Юри кивнул и забрался под одеяло — в одежде, как был. Виктор подавил разочарованный стон: он хотел бы посмотреть на Юри без одежды. Впрочем, может, у него еще будет шанс? Он вздохнул, задул свечи и, перекинувшись, удобно устроился в гнезде из покрывала и подушки.

*******

  
Здесь действительно не было солнца, но оказалось, что Луна светит сама по себе каким-то неведомым образом. Виктор подумал и решил не задаваться такими вопросами. Тем более — Юри уже ждал его у входа в сад.

«Я так и знал!»

Черный кролик вздрогнул и испуганно повел ушами.

«Что знал?»

«Это был ты! Тогда, на встрече всяких зайцев-Лун и лунных кроликов!»

Юри поежился, бросил на Виктора отчаянный взгляд и отвернулся.

«Пойдем… побежали. Скоро наступит время для сбора ингредиентов».

Он бросился вперед, не дожидаясь ответа, и Виктор последовал за ним. Первое время он бежал наравне с Юри, стараясь держаться как можно ближе. Закончился сад, началась уже знакомая гористая степь, а Юри все бежал и бежал, иногда высоко подпрыгивал, перелетая через низкие холмики. В какой-то момент Виктор понял, что не сможет угнаться за ним.

«Ох, мне бы такую выносливость!»

Юри круто перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился на все четыре лапы на одном из пригорков. У него подрагивали уши, но дыхание если и сбилось, то совсем немного. Виктор добежал до него и, привстав на задние лапы, оглянулся: замок исчез из виду. Долго же придется возвращаться. 

«Я… да, я был на той встрече».

Виктор резко обернулся, навострил уши. Юри нервно барабанил лапами по земле, его очаровательный хвостик едва заметно дрожал.

«Я просто… я не хотел тебя тогда смутить. Просто подумал, что вряд ли мы еще когда увидимся, и все-таки решил сказать».

«Ты говоришь так, словно давно знаешь меня».

Юри подался назад, отвел взгляд.

«Ну, вроде того, — и прежде чем Виктор успел что-то спросить, добавил: — Пойдем, я кое-что покажу».

Они снова побежали, на этот раз не торопясь. Юри привел их на высокий холм, и Виктор пораженно замер на самой вершине. В темноте он разглядел островок — свой мир, в котором сейчас уже которые сутки царила непроглядная ночь.

Юри снова принял человеческий облик, и Виктор, подумав, последовал его примеру. Он сел рядом, прислонившись к чуть дрожащему плечу.

— Я часто смотрю на ваш мир, — тихо признался Юри, избегая взгляда. У него покраснели уши. — У вас красивое солнце, еще такое молодое, пушистое. Но луна… Ты красивее. Когда я впервые увидел, не мог отвести взгляда, все думал, что существуют и такие кролики… в смысле зайцы. Я знал, конечно, просто до сих пор не видел. А ты там светил каждую ночь, неспешно шел по небосводу. Я бы не мог такого добиться.

Виктор нашел его руку и стиснул пальцы. Юри вздрогнул, но, к счастью, не стал вырываться, только еще ниже опустил голову.

— Я — просто лунный кролик, — пробормотал он. — Пятно на Луне, вот и все. А ты — сама Луна, очень красивый. Лунному кролику только и остается смотреть и надеяться, что ты когда-нибудь поднимешь голову и увидишь это пятно на Луне. Хотя я знаю, знаю, что пятно никому не интересно.

— Мне интересно, — твердо произнес Виктор. Он осторожно развернул Юри к себе и заставил его поднять голову. — Ты не просто лунный кролик, ты — самый красивый лунный кролик на свете. Я хотел тебя увидеть, но не знал, в каком из миров ты живешь.

Юри слабо улыбнулся.

— Похоже, колдунья что-то видела… Хотя, наверное, это просто совпадение.

Виктор пожал плечами и, отбросив сомнения, на мгновение прижался губами к его губам. Юри изумленно распахнул глаза.

— Ч-что ты?..

— Не хочешь перебраться в мой мир? — поинтересовался Виктор. 

— Что?..

— Или мне поискать замену…

— Виктор! — Юри дрожащей рукой поправил очки и ошарашенно уставился на него. — Ты серьезно?

— Серьезнее некуда, — заверил Виктор, ласково погладил по щеке и, наконец, заключил в объятия. — Клянусь, Юри, я готов жить с тобой на Луне, только бы остаться рядом. После нашей встречи я думал только о тебе. А потом заболела Мила, и нам пришлось искать лекарство…

— Ох, — Юри выдохнул куда-то в шею и все-таки обнял в ответ. — Нам стоит вернуться, иначе не успеем собрать лунную росу.

— Хорошо, — Виктор отстранился, но руку так и не выпустил из своей ладони. — Подумай, Юри, пообещай мне.

— Д-да… Да, ладно. Обещаю.

Прежде чем перекинуться в животную форму, Виктор не удержался и поцеловал Юри снова. И на этот раз Юри с готовностью ответил.

Они успели впритык. Юри снова принял человеческий облик, осмотрел небосвод и, охнув, бросился сначала в мастерскую, а затем в сад. Виктор последовал за ним, перекинувшись по пути. Он с любопытством следил, как Юри аккуратными движениями собирает с листьев капли лунного света в непрозрачный сосуд. Роса скатывалась сама и тихо звенела, падая в узкое горлышко.

После этого Юри собрал в похожий сосуд обычную росу, сорвал несколько цветков гвоздики и хризантемы, лавр, набрал веточек полыни, а Виктора попросил у сосны несколько тонких ветвей.

С коричного дерева пришлось соскоблить кору, сорвать несколько листьев и плодов. С незнакомых Виктору деревьев Юри срезал трутовик и наклонился к кустам, росшим между стволами.

— Что это?

— Османтус. Хорошо помогает при кашле и коклюше, входит в состав тонизирующих средств и эликсира долголетия. Часто с ним заваривают чай. — Юри сорвал несколько листочков и, выпрямившись, поправил сползшие на кончик носа очки. — Я потом сделаю, чтобы ты попробовал.

Виктор невероятным усилием удержался на месте. Тянуло расцеловать такого серьезного Юри, но мешать явно не стоило.

— Это все? — полюбопытствовал он, когда впереди замаячила мастерская. 

— Еще сушеные персики, но они у меня в шкафу. И нефрит.

— Камень?

Юри со всей серьезностью кивнул.

— Нефритовый порошок. Сам по себе он опасен, однако в эликсире приобретает целебные свойства. Идем, нужно смешать ингредиенты.

Виктор следовал за ним и старался молчать, хотя у него скопилось множество вопросов. Только часть касалась эликсира, остальные сейчас точно были неуместны. Но Виктор, если бы мог, с удовольствием спросил, какое у Юри любимое блюдо, и цвет, и запах, и одежда, и как он оказался на Луне, и любит ли танцевать. И еще много-много вопросов о тысяче мелочей, которые бы помогли узнать о нем что-то новое.

Но Юри сейчас выглядел непривычно серьезным и сосредоточенным. В большой чан он положил травы, иголки, цветы и кору, добавил лунную и обычную росу, высыпал сушеный персик, после — нефритовый порошок и присыпал сверху лепестками хризантемы. И только затем разжег под чаном огонь.

— Лучше не подходи, — предупредил Юри, ласково скользнул горячими пальцами по щеке и, соблазнительно улыбнувшись, вернулся к эликсиру, оставив Виктора ошеломленно взирать на него.

Он предпочел тихо выйти из мастерской и сесть на крыльце. Сынгиль по-прежнему важно вышагивал по тропинке в саду и что-то высматривал. Пхичит в образе красно-золотой собаки тоже бегал во дворе, но к мастерской не приближался, точно зная, что мешать Юри не стоит.

Сара принесла Виктору поесть, и тот с благодарностью ухватился за овощи. Только потом подумал, что здесь, наверное, сложно что-то вырастить, кроме травы и цветов, но спрашивать не решился. Если уйдет сюда, к Юри, тогда все и узнает. Виктор уже почти не сомневался, что так и поступит. Нужно будет только время, чтобы найти преемника, но, наверное, можно переманить Криса, он в своем мире еще не прошел обряд посвящения. Хотя понравится ли Миле, если у нее будет еще и бледно-золотая Луна?

К вечеру эликсир был готов. Усталый Юри выпал из дверей лаборатории прямо на руки Виктора и блаженно прижался к нему, обхватив за шею.

— Все, — выдохнул он, — готово.

— Пойдем со мной, — выпалил Виктор, помогая ему встать ровно. 

Юри растерянно оглянулся на мастерскую. Ну конечно, он не может все здесь бросить, он — единственный алхимик. Что ж, решил Виктор, значит, точно придется искать другую Луну.

— Я ведь не знаю, как давать эликсир, — быстро пояснил он. — Спасибо, Юри!

— Я… ничего еще не сделал, — слабо улыбнулся Юри и поправил очки. — Виктор, я бы ушел, правда, но здесь все…

— Я понимаю, — перебил его Виктор и широко улыбнулся. — Честно, не оправдывайся. Давай сначала отнесем эликсир Миле, а потом что-нибудь придумаем.

Юри согласно кивнул и первым потянулся за поцелуем.

*******

  
Они отправились в мир Виктора втроем. В последний момент в локоть Юри вцепилась Сара, и пока Микки не сообразил, что происходит, они уже оказались у домика Милы. Гоша вынырнул из озера и смерил гостей подозрительным взглядом.

— Кого я вижу.

— Не ворчи, — отмахнулся Виктор. — Как Мила?

— Все так же, — Гоша тяжело вздохнул. — Тебя не было два дня, я думал, ты вообще не вернешься.

Виктор фыркнул и успокаивающе погладил Юри по запястью. Сара тем временем скрылась в доме и, кажется, ахнула, увидев беспорядок. Ну… после того, как Мила заболела, они с Юрой прибирались только в ее комнате, а кухню забросили совсем. По сравнению с дворцом Саре, наверное, сейчас кажется, что она оказалась в свинарнике. Виктор даже не успел спросить, зачем она отправилась с ними.

Виктор потянул Юри за собой и вошел в дом, провел его в светлую комнату. Сара, подобрав платье, в окружении русалок гладила бледную спящую Милу по волосам. Завидев их, она протянула руку.

— Эликсир. Как его давать?

Юри и не подумал возражать. Он протянул флакон и объяснил, что можно давать понемногу, по чайной ложке пару раз в день, главное, не давать выпить все и сразу. Эликсир был теплым, и Сара по капле вливала его в рот Миле; вскоре та пошевелилась и, слабо вздохнув, облизала губы.

— Еще, — шепнула она.

Сара едва заметно улыбнулась и бросила строгий взгляд на Виктора.

— Дальше я сама разберусь. Думаю, мы с девочками договоримся. — Она тут же улыбнулась. — Простите, что так внезапно прыгнула с вами. Но… на Луне было так скучно, да и Микки отпугивал гостей. Я сама с ним поговорю, когда он придет, а девочки помогут.

Русалки, явно не ожидавшие вторжения, поспешили закивать головами. Виктор только усмехнулся. Кажется, авторитет Гоши медленно, но верно падал.

— Что ж, оставляю Милу на тебя, — Виктор склонил голову. — Мы пока сходим за Солнцем.

Юри не отпускал его руку, пока они пробирались через лес. Можно было перекинуться, но вряд ли бы они унесли второй флакон с эликсиром для колдуньи. Поэтому они пробирались через валежник, продирались сквозь кусты и, когда наконец добрались, выглядели не лучшим образом.

Юра, подметавший двор, увидел их первым и выпучил глаза.

— Вернулся!

— Привет, Юра, — махнул рукой Виктор. — Лилия в доме?

— Ага, — Юра, прищурившись, уставился на Юри. — Это еще кто?

— Мой Юри.

— Кто?!

Скрипнула дверь, предотвращая возможную ссору. На крыльцо вышла Лилия, внимательно осмотрела гостей и чему-то коротко кивнула.

— Смотрю, твое путешествие прошло успешно. Два дня, конечно, мало для воспитания, но это уже и не важно.

Виктор озадаченно улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на надувшегося Юру. Судя по всему, его дедушка приходил лично и сам провел воспитательную беседу с внуком. А — быть может — решил оставить Юру здесь подольше. Но все равно, если Мила придет в себя, Юре снова придется взлететь на небосвод.

Вперед вышел Юри. Он сам — молча — вручил Лилии эликсир и под пристальным взглядом Юры вернулся к Виктору. Лилия задумчиво смотрела на них.

— Познакомилась я тут с одной Луной, — словно бы невпопад произнесла она. — Не заяц, медведь, белый, сильный, хотя ему еще расти и расти. В своем мире пока не нужен. Может, пригласить его к нам?

Виктор открыл рот — и закрыл. Только поклонился низко-низко, не зная, как отблагодарить колдунью. Юри рядом мелко дрожал, но руку не отпускал, лишь сжал крепче, словно не веря своим ушам.

— Думаю, — заметил, выпрямившись, Виктор, — перепелу захочется прокатиться на медведе. А, Юра?

— Да что тут вообще происходит?!

Виктор, не выдержав, расхохотался, Юри уткнулся ему в плечо и тоже негромко смеялся. Лилия рассматривала темное небо, сжав в руке флакон с эликсиром, и думала, что пора снова встретиться с одним старым драконом.

В маленьком домике в сердце леса Мила при поддержке Сары села за ткацкий станок.


End file.
